See You In The End
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: Dean, while visiting a church to pray for the first time in years, gets ambushed by demons and lays dying. Castiel arrives, ready to heal him, but Dean surprisingly doesn't want him to. Castiel has to choose to let Dean go or save him against his will.


**Look how long its been! I've been busy with funeral's and holidays. So I decided to write SOMETHING before a new year starts tomorrow. I hope all of you had a good Christmas and have a Happy New Year! **

**~Jessie :)**

Most people would spend their times of dying reliving things that they remembered dearly. But what can you remember when there's nothing inside you?

The demons had brutally beaten him to a pulp, and then with their eyes a soulless black, they had taken his very own demon killing knife and tore it through his abdomen, making the world dizzy and the pain worse than hell itself. Or maybe he was exaggerating.

He had just been visiting a freaking church to pray, for God's sakes. Sam was still back at the motel, sleeping and unaware. Even if his brother found him, he'd be too far gone to be saved.

Now he lay upon the aisle of a church, curled into a fetal position, tears dry on his face. Because he didn't want to die…

But yet he did.

The Apocalypse was on his shoulders, the blood of the dead on his hands. He started it, and he's just slip into Heaven…

The way he should've when Dad died for him.

Besides, why not? It wasn't a bad place to die. The colorful windows of glass paint loomed in, shining with the moon, Making light in the dark.

He was bleeding slowly, mind numbing, limbs frozen and creaking. He wondered, just how long is it going to take to die? Pain necessarily a concern right now. It was enough for him to endure.

"_You do not believe that you deserved to be saved." _Castiel's voice rang in his head. The angel had been right. He hadn't believed that he deserved to be dragged from Hell, because he had felt that maybe, he deserved Hell itself. He'd gotten countless people killed.

He couldn't even remember the names. But now he'd go to Heaven. Something everyone wanted but didn't always get. And now he was finally allowed to go. The angels don't need him anymore. They had Adam as a vessel. He knew that already.

A long time ago, back when there was no such thing as dying or pain, his mother had laid him down on his bed and whispered, "The angels are watching over you."

He remembered that night so clearly now. Before he didn't remember. But now that he was dying, he guessed that gave him the ability to see what he didn't remember.

He closed his eyes, taking deep, shallow breaths, blocking out the pain. Suddenly he was 1 year old. He was sitting on the living room floor in Kansas, and he was staring at his mother with alert eyes.

"You know, you look like another Dean I met, right before your grandparents left. He warned me about something, baby, and I'm scared its about you. But no matter what happens that night, I'll be there to protect you. You and John."

"Mom…" he tried to say. "Don't you get out of bed…don't you do it…"

"Dean." said a voice he barely recognized. "Dean, listen to me. I need you to come back."

Castiel. Of course the angel comes when he doesn't really want him to. He opened his eyes, jut because he wanted Cas to say goodbye to Sam for him. His vision unfocused, he realized he was lying on Castiel's lap, his blue eyes full of concern, his hand wavering in the air, as if waiting permission to heal him.

"Cas. God, am I glad to see you." Dean said weakly, spitting out blood.

"I need you to relax." Castiel said, his voice tense.

"No, wait. Cas…just…please. No." Dean whispered, feeling a gash on his forehead trickle blood down his cheek.

"I feel like you don't want to saved." Castiel said, his blue eyes filled with more emotion than Dean had ever seen in him.

"No, I don't. But then again, you wouldn't have to worry, being an angel and all. You can still visit me. I'd like the company." Dean said, managing a small smile.

"Dean…your brother. He needs you." The angel said, voice starting to drip with plead.

"He can make it…I know he can. He's stronger than me, Cas." Dean said, still holding his hands to his stomach, where the knife had entered him. His vision was getting blurry, and all he could think about was how nice it would for him to see his parents in Heaven.

His mind started to drift, thinking about what paradise he'd be in. Maybe with Lisa?

"Dean. Dean! Let me save you. Please, let me." Dean stared at him in confusion.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, his voice raspy and broken.

"You are special to me, and my time on Earth, thanks to you, has changed my life for the better. I can't just watch you die." The angel said.

"Even if I need you to let me go?" Dean asked, reaching a hand to his face. He brushed his fingers along Castiel's face, bringing it closer.

"I need you to let me go. Please." Dean pleaded, green eyes radiating pain and acceptance of death.

For a second, Castiel seemed to debate, and then right when Dean had guessed he had agreed, the angel placed a hand on his stomach, despite Dean's struggles.

"Cas, no." Dean begged, tears spilling from his eyes. "Please…no."

But Castiel avoided his eyes and a bright light filled the room, and Dean could actually see the angel's wings before darkness claimed him.

He already knew that Castiel hadn't let him die.

And honestly, he didn't know if it was a bad thing or good.

**My original plan was Castiel letting Dean go, but that would mean I'd kill Dean off and I didn't want any of my readers to rage at me or cry. I've had that problem before and they threatened to find Misha Collins and order him to find me.**

**LOL SO I'M NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN.**


End file.
